Rastilin Fontaine
Rastilin Fontaine is a nobleman wizard from the Artalian town of Eastmarch. Rastilin spent most of his childhood in the Artalia captial, Artalia City training at the local Arcanist Guild. As a child he was nicknamed "The Cursed One" by the other children of Artalia City. Appearance Rastilin has a ailing and gaunt appearance even for someone his age due to his inherited disease from his mother. Rastilin's appearance usually causes those unfamiliar with him to generally feel uneasy and fearful of his intentions. While quite feeble, Rastilin still manages to move around relatively unassisted. He tends to tire easily and is hindered or incapable of performing strenuous physical activity. He usually uses his staff more practically as a walking stick or crutch rather than use it in battle. Like his sister, [[Amelia Fontaine|'Amelia Fontaine']], 'Rastilin has jet black hair, a staple within the Fontaine family. He also developed heterochromia due to the complications of his birth. His left eye is red, while his right eye is golden. Personality Rastilin is an extremely intelligent and calculating individual. He usually displays an aloof demeanor that generally causes people to distrust Rastilin due to his appearance and cold and stoic mannerisms. Some of this notoriety was due to the rumors of his mothers death during his birth, and the scorn and resentment he received from his father afterwards. While his disease has crippled him physically he has attempted to make up for it with his intelligence and innate magical talents. He does however, seem to enjoy spending his time practicing alchemy, studying, researching, and performing experiments in regards to the arcane. He's highly involved with understanding the knowledge and power of magic and it's seemingly endless capabilities, so much so that it seems to consume him and blind him from his personal relationships in pursuit of it. Rastilin does seem to display genuine interest in like minded individuals and magicians and will engage them with enthusiasm regarding their works and interests. He also only seems to trust and speak openly in the presence of his sister, Amelia, and while not shown on the surface it appears that he would go to great lengths to ensure her safety even if it burdens his personal goals. Early Life Rastilin was born to Ashlyn and 'Reynard Fontaine. His mother, Ashlyn was sickly, and died during the birth of Rasitilin. The complications of his birth due to her sickness caused Rastilin to develop heterochromia, and an unknown disease that seems to effect this strength and general health. Rastilin was a sickly child and early prognosis was infant death. However, Rastilin grew into his young teens under the careful watch of his sister, Amelia Fontaine. Reynard almost seemed to resent Rastilin for the death of his wife, and because he was not as strong, fit, and as well liked as his older sister Amelia was. Rastilin's weakened state almost seemed to embarrass Reynard, however that only allowed Amelia to grow closer to Rastilin, as she felt the need to protect and almost shelter her brother. While physically very weak, Rastilin is very intelligent and inherited his mothers strong aptitude for magic which was displayed at a young age when Rastilin found a Gust spell scroll among his mothers possessions. One evening while Reynard was berating Amelia and Rastilin, in a fit of rage Rastilin produced the scroll and proceeded to read the magical incantations which let loose the Gust spell which pushed several objects, including Reynard through some nearby windows. Reynard, while clearly in shock at what had transpired, yet amazed at his young sons ability to comprehend magical scrolls at such a young age immediately sought the help of an old friend and arcane tutor, Draxis Ebonwing, a Dragonborn Wizard and retired instructor from the Autumnreach University now living in Artalia City. Rastilin stayed with Draxis in Artalia City due to the city being better equipped to train him, though Draxis frequently ventured to Eastmarch a few times a year with Rastilin to spend time with his family before returning to Artalia City. On occasion, Draxis would also take Rastilin to Autumnreach for brief visits to enjoy the superior facilities of the Autumnreach University. While in Artalia City, Rastilin made little friends, generally due to him being an outsider of the city and, eventually the connection of his family was made and word had spread of what had happened to his mother. This caused many of the children in the city there to taunt and isolate Rastilin from their groups and friendships. Eventually nicknaming him "The Cursed One" due to his mothers death at the time of this birth. Rastilin was not overly upset by the children's treatment of him. It allowed him to focus solely on his studies and developed a love of herbology and alchemy. After about 10 years of study, Rastilin had finally completed all of what Draxis had to teach him. They returned to Eastmarch to spend a few last days together before finally parting ways. Campaign Chapter 1: Rise of House Fontaine Relationships Amelia Fontaine Rastilin's older sister, Amelia is presumably his only living relative. They did not spend much of their lives together as children since Rastilin was sent to Artalia City to study magic under Draxis Ebonwing. Amelia seems to take a protective, almost motherly instinct in defense of her brother and his health, sometimes to Rastilin's frustration. Although they did not spend much time together their relationship did form into a strong one due to their fathers actions towards them. Amelia and Rastilin do quarrel when it comes to manners of the family name, and her willingness to aid anyone less fortunate then her and her hasty decision making. Rastilin does appear to generally care for her well being and will make attempts to ensure she doesn't get in over her head. Reynard Fontaine Rastilin has all but denounced any noble heritage, and responsibility of the family name of his father. Most of this ire stems from his fathers treatment of him as a child. Reynard resented Rastilin for the death of his wife during child birth and was ashamed of him when it was revealed Rastilin had inherited the disease from his mother that left him feeble and "unworthy" of the Fontaine name. Five years before Rastilin was set to return to Eastmarch in 270AP, Reynard took a few personal effects, most notable Ashlyn's pendant and simply left and did not return. He has not been seen or heard of until Amelia spotted a shadowy apparition of what looked like Reynard appear in their estate. Draxis Ebonwing Draxis is a retired Dragonborn from the Autumnreach University. He served as Rastilin's wizard instructor for nine years at the request of his friend, Reynard Fontaine. This was due to the discovery of Rastilin's innate magical talents at a young age when he found an old Gust spell scroll in his mothers belongings and during an altercation between Reynard and his children a young Rastilin produced the scroll and was able to decipher the incantations and pushed Reynard, and other objects through a window. Over the years Draxis became more of a father figure to Rastilin, and he holds him with a deep respect and caring, even visiting him twice before Rastilin finally departed Artalia City. Category:PC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nobility Category:Inhabitant of Artalia Category:Eastmarch Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wizard Category:Heterosexual Category:Magician Category:School of Evocation Wizard